


Defining happiness

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Mommy!Clarke, Repopulation program, daddy!bellamy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr prompt: Can you do a story where Bellamy and Clarke are assigned together to repopulate The Earth? :)</p><p>***</p><p>He was a mini-version of him by now, and he had lost count of how much it had been pointed out; the same freckles, just those on his cheeks were still tiny, same sparkling eyes and wide grin, “You could get hurt.” The boy chose to grab at his father’s shirt, the fabric muffling an already low apology. Bellamy felt himself melt at the way Landon seemed to drift to sleep against his chest. </p><p>God, Clarke was right: he was a sucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining happiness

“Landon!” As the curly-haired toddler turned around, it was like he had no idea whether to be surprised by his father’s raised voice or to giggle with excitement at the dancing flames in front of him, but soon enough it was over, and oh no, his father was having none of it: “How many times have mommy and I told you _not_ to run near the fireplace?” Scooping him up, Bellamy took on a pair of dangerously serious eyes while looking at his son: a mini-version of himself by now, and he had lost count of how much it had been pointed out; the same freckles, just those on his cheeks were still tiny, same sparkling eyes and wide grin, “You could get hurt.” The boy chose to grab at his father’s shirt, the fabric muffling an already low apology. Bellamy felt himself melt at the way Landon seemed to drift to sleep against his chest.

God, Clarke was right: he was a sucker.

 ***

 _The day they had been given the news was a day filled with disbelief: how could a mother choose to decide that it was time for her daughter to be assigned to the repopulation program, at 19? Actually, it was still a secret whether Abby had been persuaded or not - but that didn’t make it less sick._

_“There’s no way I’m doing this, mom. Like I haven’t got enough responsibility already? I wanna know who got the crazy idea to force a bunch of teenagers to get pregnant.”_

_“Clarke-“_

_“Hell no! You can forget about it.” Scoffing, Clarke narrowed her eyes at Jaha, “what is going on in your desperate minds? We’re barely able to provide for ourselves yet - let alone babies.”_

_Thelonius looked unbelievably calm, which made The Princess - Queen, Bellamy had called her a queen - even more frustrated, the anger rising to her cheeks and causing lightning to storm within her eyes._

_“The decision’s been made.”_

* * *

 

Upon putting Landon to sleep in their tent, Bellamy spent some time glaring around camp, hoping to catch sight of a certain blonde, but given the time, she had to be in medical. Despite being a mother, Clarke never ceased to amaze him by taking on so much leader-duty anyway. It had taken some months to get used to it, and to be strictly honest, it did put a strain on them both; the circles under their eyes growing just a little darker each week.

Yet the most challenging thing was to fall asleep, and most nights they found themselves laying on their makeshift bed in the dim light, envying the snoozing toddler in between them. But also, Bellamy strangely lived for those nights: wrapping his fingers around the golden waves of her hair, pressing kisses to the skin of her forehead.

***

 _She refused to look at Bellamy for the rest of the day, and the sudden ignorance was already starting to bother him. And he was not giving up: “Clarke, would you just please look at me? Have I done something that I’m not aware of?” Shaking her head, she whimpered in defeat as he clutched at her wrist, making her eyes look into his. Soon, they were full of tears; like superfluous drops in an ocean._

_Swallowing hard, Bellamy pulled her closer, hugging her body tight in attempt to give her some comfort._

_“Why us?” He whispered into her hair, when she had finished sobbing an explanation. There was something stabbing at his chest, causing him to feel extremely uncomfortable. It was fear._

_“They reasoned with knowing that we have ‘sexual history’. Don’t ask me-“_

_“History? That was…” …One time. After he had returned from battle at Mount Weather at least a year ago. He had found her broken and deprived of hope, thinking that everyone was dead - that the battle was lost after Cage’s cold-hearted radio-message. Simply, he had wanted to assure her that everything was alright, that they’d only lost a few, which had let to a kiss and then something more._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

_“I know.” She breathed out, and Bellamy took her hands that she had tightened into shaking fists. Then, he told her that they were going to be okay - this time, not because he was sure of it, but because it was his job._

* * *

 

 

He left Landon with Raven for a short hour while he patrolled the fence - Although they couldn’t deny that the mechanic bay probably wasn’t the best playground for small children, their son adored being there. Also, one of their deals from the start had been to never be those stressed out, overprotective parents.

There had been quiet for a couple of months now with the peace treaty fully established and the war at Mount Weather officially won, but him and Clarke were barely given half a year of peace before she was assigned to the program - She got pregnant, and at an instant their life was filled with fear again, though a much different one.

Closing his eyes, Bellamy found the memory nearly consuming him:

***

_Feeling his hands turning restless mixed with the constant nausea caused by anxiousness and guilt made Bellamy want to crawl into a hole to wait until it was all over - especially as Abby called his name from inside the tent._

_Clarke was sitting on the table, her knuckles turning white from holding onto its edge so hard, eyes squeezed shut, and if he hadn’t known better he would’ve assumed that she was in pain. Though walking with somewhat careful steps, he was standing in front of her moments later, pressing a kiss to the bridge of her nose and a more lingering one to her forehead._

_“I’m pregnant.” She murmured into his ear. Even though he knew it somehow shocked him, the effect of it for a few seconds being petrifying. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, Bellamy failed at calming himself, so he had to swallow a big lump, which instead seemed to knot in his stomach afterwards. “I’m scared, Bellamy.” Only three months ago they had removed her birth control implant. It had happened relatively fast, at least._

_“Me too.”_

* * *

 

 

“Well, Auntie O told me that you are.” What was amazing was that Landon was barely three, yet he memorized faces and words fast enough for everyone to have given up keeping track. 

“Auntie O is a liar. Mommy and I are not married. Landon, do you remember what you get to do if people lie to you?” Grinning, Bellamy kneeled down to his son, watching his adorable face light up. “I get to tickle her?” He gasped, excited to the point where Bellamy thought he was going to start a happy-dance. Oh God, this was truly his kid.

“Mmm-hmm.” And there he went: sprinting off on his short legs towards the tents - a view that made the father chuckle.

Considering the many problems whilst Clarke was pregnant with him, everyone admired them for their parenting. It had been some long nine months, filled with worry, because of the minimal amount of pre-natal care (luckily, Lincoln had known a couple herbs that worked as vitamins, however it had been a struggle watching Clarke force them down for so long - she hated being pregnant, and he could tell) Everyday, they had found themselves terrified of miscarriages, still - and premature birth. Even various syndromes, but in the end he was perfectly healthy - a miracle child.

 ***

_“Bellamy?”_

_“What?”_

_“I think he’s kicking.” Quickly, Clarke had been convinced that she was carrying a boy, which Bellamy honestly had his doubts about (how cute would a little princess be? Come on), yet he had only suggested that they’d bet about it for the time being._

_“Are you serious?” His eyes widened as he stared at her, sitting at her place by the fire, a smile on her lips._

_“Yes! Now hurry and get over here!”_

_Placing a hand her abdomen, he immediately felt it: tiny feet (or fists, who knew?) creating the smallest vibrations against her skin. He couldn’t help but to grin happily as he looked up at Clarke, flames warmly flickering in the sparks of her eyes. Relieved, she breathed out, squeezing them shut in order to enjoy the movement for the few more seconds it lasted._

_“She is going to be a fighter, I can tell. Just like you.” Bellamy remarked, murmuring._

_“ **He** is."_

_“If you say so.”_

* * *

 

 

Somehow, their son never seemed to be bored around here thanks to his two buddies Monty and Jasper, who rarely let him out of sight, and usually babysat - unless Raven or someone else put their foot down. From his position by the fence, Bellamy could see them chasing him in the distance, scooping him up and flying him through the air until the atmosphere was filled with light-hearted child giggles.

Bellamy remembered one time where they had taken Landon to the woods while Clarke was treating his wounds in medical, and once they were finished, the three boys had been standing outside of the med bay, covered in mud. Though Monty and Jasper had looked extremely guilty, making out apologies, the little boy had been smiling so widely that neither Clarke nor Bellamy had had the heart to scold _any of them_ (“Now we know that he had a great time.”)

By mid day, Clarke was finishing her shift in the med bay, and as always Bellamy carried Landon inside. “Mommy!” The toddler threw his small arms around his mother’s neck as she started coaming her fingers through his curls, taking him from Bellamy to be able to embrace him tighter.

Watching them made his heart flutter with pride - his small family - or almost.

Once Landon had run from Clarke to his granny at the other end of the room, Bellamy pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. “You know, Octavia mentioned it again today.”

“What? That we should marry?” Starting his slow trail of kisses on her cheeks, he nodded, humming against her skin. “Even our son is asking about it.”

“This is getting out of hand. It’s crazy.”

Glaring over his shoulder briefly to clarify that there no longer was anyone in the room with them, he lifted her up on a cot by the thighs, causing her to almost laugh, but it hitched in her throat once his lips resumed their trail with her collarbone. “Marry me.” The proposal was softly muffled by her skin, and not until after it had been said he started feeling nervous, the breaks between the kisses lengthening.

 

He loved her. He loved her so much.

 ***

_When she had gone into labor, he had conveniently been on a trip to the woods with Miller - even though he didn’t like being away from her, Clarke had persuaded him to go, telling him that nothing was going to happen._

_And then all of a sudden, Monty had come running at the corner of his eye after two hours: “Clarke’s water just broke. Abby says it’s urgent, but Clarke says that you better not get yourself killed while hurrying.”_

_Dammit._

_Millions of thoughts were tangling together inside his mind, making sure to make him nauseous to the point where he thought he might throw up. Clenching teeth, all three of them picked up speed, heading towards camp at the blink of an eye. The next thirty minutes were the longest he had ever experienced._

 

_“Is she okay?”_

_Monty nodded hurriedly, replying to his breathed words. However, it didn’t help the anxious feeling eating at his gut, significantly._

_Oh man, how dumb he was thinking that he would know what to do simply because he had watched his mother give birth to Octavia all of those years ago. No, nothing could have ever prepared him for this._

_Clarke was a women made of iron, everyone knew that - capable of dealing with enormous amounts of both physical and mental pain. Yet that fact couldn’t keep her from nearly breaking three of his fingers whilst squeezing his hand through the pushes. Or occasionally screaming when the contractions got too intense, but never once did she tell him that she couldn’t do it. He tried to keep his encouragements calm and to the minimum, since he was aware that she most likely didn’t need them._

_At the second that he was born, the whole atmosphere inside the bay changed, and everyone was completely silent to hear the boy’s first cries, and how he stopped once he was wrapped up in a blanket and placed on Clarke’s chest. Something settled within Bellamy as Clarke started cooing, and suddenly he wasn’t even ashamed at the tears of happiness building up in his eyes._

_“Welcome to Earth, little guy. It’s a beautiful place.” With those words, she pressed a tiny kiss to their son’s forehead._

_“Clarke…” was all Bellamy could say._

_She turned her head around, beaming at him; happiness - so much of I, relief, perhaps even more. And for the first time since they’d made that little buddle of joy in her arms, he kissed her lips. “I love you.” He admitted bluntly._

* * *

 

His fingertips travelled around her waist, pulling her even closer while deepening the kiss.

“Are you going to give me a chance to reply?” There was a flatness to her tone, which he did not like, and breaking away from her he started feeling more nervous, barely keeping himself from fidgeting.

During the next minute, Bellamy probably looked like a big, desperate question mark, ready to take back the offer if it wasn’t what she wanted. “Yes, I won’t disobey you this time.”

“Oh really?” Putting on a smirk, it took him a little while to understand exactly what she had meant (blame a nervous, fucked-up mind), however when he did, he pulled her in for another kiss.

“But we agree on two things though? Number one: no time-consuming, overrated ceremony, and second: you take my last name, because Clarke Blake sounds ridiculous.”

“Mrs. Blake sounds hot.” He insisted teasingly.

 

* * *

 

(That night they told everyone that Landon’s tickling rule had been trashed, which instantly bred confusion until Octavia yelled, cutting through the whispering: “Can I be a bridesmaid?!” And when they told her that there wasn’t going to be a ceremony, she almost threw a tantrum.)

 

 

 


End file.
